She Can't Be Tamed
by Periwinkle Watson
Summary: -JONAS- Macy Misa is finally coming out. And she's on a mission to win over a certain Lucas boy. NACY ONESHOT


**So...if you've read my profile recently, you'll know that I lied. Just a little bit. ;) I said I would be gone for a little while, but this idea just popped into my head and I couldn't ignore it! **

**It's a Nacy. Because I support them. And Macy = so cute. Anyway, hope you like it and please comment. Oh, yeah, and I wrote this late at night so excuse any weirdness or odd mistakes. :]**

**-sxg**

**p.s. partially inspired by Miley Cyrus's new song: Can't Be Tamed. (Gee, ya think! ;)**

* * *

Her feet tapped to a rhythm only she could hear, as she recklessly roamed the hallways.

Macy Misa was on a mission. Her eyes darted around every corner and at every guy that stared at her in a refreshingly different way. Before it was always because she was obsessive or because she was a girl and played football or just because no one took her seriously. But now it was something new.

Way new.

They looked at her like a dog to meat. They were suddenly attracted to her.

Because finally, Macy Misa was coming out. She was putting her new, womanly-self out in public. She wanted attention for once. She wanted to be someone no one expected. She wanted a boyfriend. A very specific one.

She wanted Nick Lucas.

Macy's dress was hot pink and six inches above her knees. Her lipstick was red. And her hair was blow-dried and curly. She had cheetah print heels on and she strutted in them like she was a professional supermodel. They felt good on her feet, despite the stiletto size of the heel.

Macy knew this look wasn't permanent. She didn't want it that way. But just for today, she was going to look like a skinny, pretty, well-dressed rockstar. After all, it was a rockstar himself she was after.

He had to be around here somewhere. Nick usually hung out around the music room after the last bell. And she had successfully avoided him all day, just so she could surprise him now—so he darn well should be found. Suddenly, she rounded the corner towards the music room and her heart sped up.

Because there he was.

Nick leaned jauntily against the door of the class, aimlessly blowing on a harmonica. Now was her chance. She had to get this just right. In her head, she imagined the steps carefully. One: walk up in style. Two: kiss the living daylights out of him.

Taking a jagged breath, Macy opened her brown eyes wide and began to strut towards Nick.

Just then, he saw her. His mouth dropped to the floor in shock. It only gave Macy a boost of confidence and she walked even quicker. His eyes were glued to her like a flytrap. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, she just knew.

She was now only feet from him.

"Macy—?"

But it was too late for him to speak. Macy had strolled up, grabbed his face and pressed her lips to his. At first, he was startled, his eyes all bugged out. But only a moment later, he gave in and his hands fell loosely to her hips. Then he closed his eyes and really kissed her back.

Macy could feel her cheeks burning up and her heart was exploding in her chest.

And then, they parted.

Nick's eyes remained close, his expression one of contentment, like he was savoring that moment. But it also had a gleam of confusion and shock. Macy's eyes were on his face, watching him intently. What would he say?

She didn't need to worry though. Because next, Nick smiled. Finally, his eyes met hers. She let out a sort chuckle. Suddenly they spoke at the same time.

"You don't know how long—"

"—I've wanted to do that."

Surprise filtered in both of their minds at the realization of their similar words. Nick laughed and so did Macy. And of course, Nick was the first to speak up again.

"Why today? Why now? And … why are you wearing that?" he smiled at her once more. Macy thought about it for a minute. And then she realized there was only one answer.

She shrugged and said, "I can't be tamed."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

And after that, Nick kissed her back full force.

Mission complete.


End file.
